The boy next door
by cinnamoncocopuff05
Summary: Kagome higurashi is the daughter of Sitoshi Higurashi. The man who owns tokyo's biggest clothing line. Chi is the daughter of Kaikan. Japan's hottest singer and clothing line industrialist. These two live next door to each other. And i bet you can guess w
1. Default Chapter

Within the walls of Shikon High, kagome and sango and their crew pranced through the halls. Kagome found herself constantly waving to people. _I guess this comes with the territory. _Kagome sighed. "That's the price of being popular", Sango said. "What", kagome said. Sango just smiled. And kagome knew she had read her mind. "Hey kagome!" a cheerful voice said. Kagome turned around and was face to face with her enemy. Kagome's face fell. "Kikyo", she said simply. "Awww what's the matter? You're not happy to see me", kikyo teased. Kagome tensed. _If this bitch don't get out my face._ Kagome threatened kikyo silently in her mind. "So are you gonna be at the club tonight", kikyo asked. Then she held up her hands. "Wait! You can't go because they don't let dogs in the club. It's a strict policy. No pets allowed", kikyo said and walked away. "I swear that bitch is gonna get her ass beat!" kagome yelled out frustrated. "Come on its time to go", sango said. "We have to stop and get my brother from school". Kagome only nodded and followed sango.

Kagome and sango entered the outside world. Kagome looked around. "It's a beautiful day", she said. "Bitch please, you just trying to blow of steam cause of what kikyo said. I'm telling you that you need to whoop her ass", sango said laughing. "Fuck you", kagome said jokingly. She walked to a white stretch limo. She and sango hopped in. "Hey myoga", she said to the elderly limo driver. He had been like a grandfather to kagome and sango. "Hello lady kagome", he said. "How was your day?" "It was fine thank you", kagome said. "Except kikyo tried to pull some shit and kagome was about to whoop her ass except kagome got all soft and didn't do shit", sango said. Myoga laughed. "You aint scared bay girl is you", myoga asked. Kagome frowned and said "hell naw!" "That's my baby girl", myoga said. He then pulled the car out of the lot. "Myoga we have to go get inuyasha", sango said. A blush crept onto kagome's cheeks. She immediately turned the other way. "What's wrong with you", sango asked. "Nothing", kagome said her face still facing the window. Sango shrugged and turned back to looking out the window.

Chi sat in her new room. She had just moved to her new house in Tokyo's most expensive and private neighbor hood. She looked around her room. Perfect. It had a black, red, and white scheme. Her favorite colors of course. Her bed was a huge heart(she had a thing for hearts). "I like it here", she said. She couldn't wait to go to school. She would be going to Shikon High and she was looking forward to meeting new people. She was sure she would become popular real quick. She was beautiful, rich, and she had a good attitude. That is till somebody tried to start something with her. Then she would have to whoop their ass. No matter what the size. There was a knock on her door. "Come in", she yelled. Her mother stepped into the room. "What up, getting comfortable", she asked. Chi nodded. "Yeah that's what's up", she said to her mom. Her mom was so cool. She could say cool stuff but not sound like she was forcing it. "That's good", her mother said. "I'll see you in a little while". "Aight", chi said. Her mother left her room and chi could hear her footsteps go down the long spiral stairs. Chi laid back on her bed and said "hell yeah this is gonna be fun!"


	2. the pussy pound

The white stretch limo pulled up to Jewel College. Kagome watched as many students scrambled here and there. But she was looking for one particular student. A whitish/silver haired hanyou with the most gorgeous amber eyes. That when kagome had spotted him. "Yo sango aint that your brother", she said. "Yeah I think that's him", sango said. She rolled down the window and called out to him. "Hey inuyasha get your ass over here", she said. Inuyasha stalked over. "Who the hell you talking to like that", he said with his usual attitude. Sango rolled her eyes. "Shut the hell up and get in the car", sango said. She rolled up the window and resumed her spot on the far side of the limo. Inuyasha hopped into the limo. "I told you I could get a ride", inuyasha snapped. "Yeah with one of those hoes. You're the one who keeps refusing to take a limo or your car to school", sango said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat back in the seat. That's when he noticed kagome. She was looking out the window at all the passing people. She pretended to ignore inuyasha's presence.

"Hey kagome", inuyasha said and turned around. She looked at him. '_Damn he looks good'._ But she regained her composure. "What up", she said. She turned away and looked back out the window. Inuyasha turned to her. He looked her up and down. _'Damn she looks fine as hell today'._ Kagome could feel his eyes on her. She couldn't blame him for looking. For the day she had chosen to wear a black baby phat shirt that had the baby phat logo. And she had chosen a black jean mini skirt. And she had worn her black high top air force ones. She wore studs and hoops in each ear. One stud and one hoop per ear. And then she had on a sterling silver ID bracelet with her name on each arm. Her hair was in twists in the front and was flowing freely in the back. The sunlight shone off of her raven black hair. Kagome turned to him. "Is something the matter with my face", she said. "Naw you straight", inuyasha said and turned back to the window. Now it was kagome's turn to look inuyasha up and down. He had chosen to wear some baggy blue jeans that had numerous patches representing the numerous NBA teams. He had worn a white wife beater. And some white high top air force ones. He had a white Brooklyn hat on. And under his hat his long silky white hair fell freely. Inuyasha noticed her checking him out. He smirked. "You know it's rude to stare", he said. Kagome blushed. Then she remembered him checking her out and realized he was trying to flip the script. "Oh hell naw. You aint flippin the script on me. Why don't you just shut the hell up and look out the window at all those hoes you want to catch rides with", kagome said. Inuyasha admired kagome's attitude. "Whatever", he said and smirked. Kagome couldn't understand why he was smirking. Sango laughed silently to herself. _'Those two are so crazy. Them motherfuckers need to just tell each other they like each other and stop with the bullshit'._ Kagome and inuyasha stared at sango. "What's so funny", kagome asked. Sango only shrugged and resumed her window search.

As the limo pulled up to kagome's mansion, they all noticed a moving truck parked at the newest house on the other side of kagome's. "Someone's moving in", kagome pondered. "Yeah it's Kaikan", sango said. Kagome got real excited. "You lyin", she said. "Hey myoga stop the car", kagome said. The car came to an abrupt stop, throwing kagome out of her place. Inuyasha caught her. She looked up at him. She blushed and said "thank you". "That's why you should wear a seat belt he said. "We don't have any", kagome said. Inuyasha let her go. Sango was cracking up. And she quickly slid out of the car. "Come on lover girl", she said to kagome. "Bitch", kagome said. "Takes one to know one", kagome said. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Those two girls could go at it. Kagome slid out of the car also. "Come on lets go say hi", kagome said. "What the hell you think I got out the car for", sango said. Kagome jumped at her. And they both laughed. Then they made their way to the house. Kagome knocked on the door although it was wide open. A beautiful girl about their age came flying down the stairs. "Hi", she said. "Hi", kagome said. Sango extended her hand. And to her surprise, the girl knew how to give some dab. "That's what's up", kagome said. The girl laughed. "My name is chi", she said. "My name is kagome and this is sango", kagome said. "Nice to meet you", she said. "Would you like to come in", chi asked. "Sure", kagome said. She walked into the house. "Damn this shit is tight", she said. "Yeah that's what I said. But wait till you see my room. Now that shit is hot", chi said. They followed her up to her room. When they entered they stared in awe. "This shit is tight", sango said. Kagome flopped down on chi's bed. "This is so cute", she said. "Thank you", chi said. Kagome and sango spent another hour at chi's house talking and getting to know her. And they could all tell that they would be best friends. "I'll see yall tomorrow", chi said as kagome and sango left for their houses. "Bye girl!" kagome yelled.

"Sango where the hell have you been", inuyasha demanded when sango finally got in the house. "Shut the hell up. You stay up in my business. Worry about your own damn problems. Like you and kagome", sango snapped. "What the hell are you talking about", inuyasha asked. "Leave me alone", sango said and started up to her room. "No. What did you mean me and kagome", inuyasha demanded. "If you were smart you would figure it out. Now get the hell out of my face", sango yelled. She walked up the stairs to her room. She closed and locked her door. She threw her book bag in her big closet about the size of a normal room. She looked in it. "What am I going to where tomorrow", she pondered. She rushed over to her phone. She dialed kagome's number. "Hello", a male voice said. "Hey miroku", sango said. "Why hello sango", he said. "Where's kagome", she asked. "In her room. I'll tell her you're on the phone", he said. Sango smiled. "Thanks", she said. But he wasn't there. "Oh well", she said. "Hello", kagome's voice said. "Come over and get chi", sango. "Okay we'll be right over", kagome said. "And are we gonna go to the club tonight or what", sango asked. "NO!" kagome said. "Why?" sango asked. "Because if I see kikyo then I'll just go off and you know that", kagome said. "Fine whatever just come over", sango said. They hung up.

Kagome and chi walked into sango's house. "This is nice", chi said. Kagome nodded. She made her way to the stairs. "Hey what are you doing here", inuyasha asked from the dining room doorway. "I think that's me and your sister's business", kagome said. "Oh and this is chi", kagome said. "Hi", chi said. "What up chi", inuyasha said. He extended his hand. And chi did the same thing she had done with sango. "Oh shit this girl is hot", inuyasha said. He liked chi. she seemed like cool peoples(nothing more). Chi smiled. She and kagome made their way up to sango's room. "What up sango", chi said. "I don't know what to wear to school tomorrow and tomorrow is a pep rally and you got to dress to impress", sango said. "I know what you mean", chi said. "Well we will help you", kagome said. They all walked to the closet. They helped sango coordinate different choices and then they finally found the perfect one. "I know what I'm wearing", chi said. "It's my first day of school and I want to look good", she said. "That's my girl", kagome said. Chi smiled. "Hey you have the same colored eyes as inuyasha", kagome said. "Yeah I noticed that", chi said. "He seems kind of ill tempered though". "He's always like that. That's just inuyasha", kagome said. Chi just shrugged. "So we should meet here in the morning and you can ride to school with us", kagome told chi. "Sound like a plan", sango said. "Good", kagome said.


	3. i hate that bitch

Kagome's alarm clock went off at 5:30 am. Kagome groggily got up and stumbled to her bathroom. After she was done with her business, she made her way downstairs. She heard voices. She entered the living room. There inuyasha and miroku sat talking and fully dressed for school. "What the hell are you two doing up", kagome said. "Good morning to you to", miroku said. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He was looking at her intently. She had on a tight yellow tank top that stopped above her belly button. And she had on some yellow cheerleading shorts that said sexy on the back. Her hair was a mess and made her look sexy as hell. "Inuyasha what are you doing here so early", she asked rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Waiting to go to school duh", inuyasha said. Kagome gave him the finger and said "don't wake up daddy miroku. I know he got in late last night". Kagome left the living room and went to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and she got out a low fat strawberry yogurt. She retrieved a spoon from the mahogany drawer. Then she walked back to the living room. She plopped down next to inuyasha.(of course I really mean like 2 feet). She ate her yogurt while miroku and inuyasha watched. She stopped eating noticing the stares she was getting. "Ya'll can continue your conversation", she said. "It's not something for you to hear", miroku said. "Well excuse me", kagome said. She got up and headed towards the stairs. As she made her way up the stairs she couldn't shake the feeling that inuyasha was watching her through the doorway. But every time she looked back he wasn't even looking her way. Kagome shrugged and closed her door. She began to get ready for school.

**IN CHI'S HOUSE**

"Bye mommy see you later", chi said as her mother's limo pulled off. Her mother waved out the window. Chi went back into the house and went upstairs. She closed her door and started getting ready for school.

**IN SANGO'S HOUSE**

Sango stumbled out of bed. She had to get ready for school! She rushed into her bathroom and turned on her shower. Then she stripped down and hopped in. "God this is how you wake up", she said. She let the warm water run down her body. Once her shower was done she looked into the mirror and started getting ready for school.

Outside sango's house the three girls stood admiring the other's outfit. Chi looked very sexy in kagome's opinion(no she aint gay). Chi was wearing a pink body velour suit that was short. There was an opening at the top so that you could see an ample amount of cleavage. The suit had an attached belt that was studded with tiny diamonds. Her long white hair was in a low side ponytail going over her shoulder. Her ponytail was separated into sections by diamond embedded hair pieces that where big and shaped like flowers. For jewelry she had a stud in each ear and long dangly flower earrings. Then on her hand she had this huge flower diamond ring. And her shoes were white and pink high tip air force ones.(go the idea from a friend). "That outfit is hot and will definitely turn heads", kagome said. "Yours will too. That shit is off the chain", chi said eyeing kagome's outfit. Kagome was wearing a hot red tube top that stopped above her belly button. Then she had on a red silky flight jacket, but it stopped with the tube top. Her collar was lined in black fur. She wore a mini skirt matching her flight jacket. On her feet she had on some black and red Gucci high top air force ones(I love air forces a lot, but they aint the only shoes I like). On her arms she wore a ruby bracelet on each arm. And for earrings she had ruby studs in each ear and also some hoops embedded with rubies.(she got money like that. Goddamit they all do). Her hair was the same as it had been before only her twists were more elaborate and were twisted into many designs. "Oh you like it girl", kagome said. "Hell yeah! And sango's outfit is cute as hell", chi exclaimed. Sango was wearing a white baby phat ruffled skirt with little the kitty logo hanging on an attached gold belt. Then she wore a white baby phat tube top that said baby phat in gold letters. On her feet she had on some gold baby phat ribbon pumps. She wore 12 gold bangles on each arm. She had on some gold hoops for earrings. Her hair was in tight curls falling all around her face. "Thank you girl!" sango said. They all busted out laughing. They heard a beep. "Oh that must be myoga", kagome said. Both kagome and sango noticed chi's confused expression. "He's our limo driver, but he stays in my house and is like a grandfather to us", kagome said. "Oh", chi said. "Okay!"

They all walked over to the limo and were greeted by inuyasha and miroku inside. _'Wow' inuyasha found him self thinking._ _'Damn they all look good. Not sango I mean she's my sister. But kagome and chi look fine as hell'._ Miroku looked at chi. "I'm sorry I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting you yet", he said extending his hand. Chi surprised him just like she had done with sango and inuyasha. "Oh you know a little something", he said. "Yeah", chi said. "My name is chi. I just moved in next door", she said. "So you must be Kaikan's daughter", miroku said. Chi nodded. "So are we dropping you off at the office", kagome asked miroku. "Yeah", he said. Miroku helped her father with the business. "Hi inuyasha", chi said. "Hey chi", he said. "Hey kagome", he said. Kagome turned to him. He loved to tease her with his sexy voice. "I already saw you earlier", kagome said. "Not that you said much", inuyasha said. "Fuck off", kagome said and turned to the window. Chi looked at sango and whispered "they like each other don't they". Sango was amazed at how quickly she found out. But then again they made it so obvious. "Of course but as you can see they're in denial", sango said. Chi laughed at the cute "couple". Things were looking up for her already.

After dropping miroku and inuyasha off, the girls were the last to get dropped off. When they exited the car they could feel all eyes on them. You would think that with all the stares chi would be nervous. Hell naw! She was hanging with what seemed to be the most popular girls in school and she was looking good. She strutted her shit like a pro.(no she is not overly confident) when they entered the school all eyes were on chi. Kagome stopped. She thought about something. She would introduce chi to everyone. Chi was part of her crew and she should be recognized. "Hold up", she said to sango and chi. they both stopped. "Hey everyone this is chi. She is the daughter of Kaikan and she is part of my crew", kagome announced. "What up chi", some people said. Others admired her outfits. Others just waved and nodded their heads. They already respected her. Chi was so happy. She whispered into kagome's ear. "Thank you", she said. "No problem", kagome said. Just then one of the most popular guys in school walked into the school. "Yo hideki" one boy said. "What up dog!" others said. Chi turned around to see a fine ass boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing some baggy blue jean shorts and a black wife beater. He finished his look off with a black hat and some black mid-top air force ones. Kagome noticed chi staring at the boy. "That's hideki. He is real cool peoples", she said. "I can tell already", chi said. "Damn girl you just got here and you already crushing on the boy", sango said. Chi blushed. Hideki noticed the girls. "Hey what up", he said walking over to them. Kagome hugged him and so did sango. "And who is this", he said. "This is chi. She's Kaikan's daughter", kagome said. "Oh aight", hideki said. He looked her up and down. _'Damn she is fine'_ he thought. "Well my name is hideki and I will definitely see you around", he said. He opened his arms for a hug and chi complied doing as kagome and sango had done. "I'll holla at yall at lunch", he said. Then he was gone. "You like him", kagome said. "I must warn you he has a girlfriend. Her name is Yumi", sango said. Chi put on a devilish grin. "That can be fixed", she said. "Uh-oh this girl got a bad side to her. Hell yeah!" sango said. They all laughed. "Hey kikyo", they heard. That name made both sango and kagome stop in their tracks. Chi noticed. "What's the matter", she said. "Kikyo. That is the other most popular girl. And she is a bitch. We really don't like her ass", kagome said. Chi looked kikyo up and down as she approached them. She shrugged. "Shit I can handle this bitch", she said. Sango and kagome looked at her. "You aint scared", sango asked. "Hell no", chi said. "Are yall scared of her", she asked them. "Hell no", they both said at the same time. Kikyo was now with them. "Hello kagome. Sango", she said. She looked over at chi. "And who are you", kikyo asked with a nasty ass attitude. "Chi. Got a problem. Your voice don't sound to nice", chi said with just as much attitude. Maybe even more. "Chi huh", kikyo said. "Did I stutter", chi asked. "Well look here bitch. This is my school and I run this shit", she said. "No you look here bitch. This aint your damn school. Cause as far as I can see kagome and sango run this shit", chi said. "And chi is part of our crew now so I think she runs this school too", kagome said. "You guys obviously cant see very far", kikyo said. chi had had enough of kikyo. She punched her right in her eye. "I guess now you cant see that far either", she said to the fallen figure. "Oh shit", someone yelled. Kikyo's crew rushed over to her. "Yo what the fuck did you do that for", one girl said. she stood up trying to get buck. "If you want some bitch you can get some", chi said. the girl decided against it. Kikyo stood up. she got ready to hit chi. Chi wasn't fazed in the least bit. But just when kikyo was about to hit her, kagome caught her hand. "You touch her and I will fuck you up", she said. She wasn't about to let chi get in trouble on her first day. "Is that so", kikyo said. "Try me", kagome said. "Hey hey hey! What's going on out here?" a teacher asked. He came up to the two crews. "Is there a problem", he asked. Kagome let go of kikyo. She felt real good and she wont bout to let some damn teacher spoil it for her. "Naw we straight", she said. She and chi collected themselves. Sango was glowing proudly at the two. She was starting to rub off on kagome. "Good job", she said as they walked away. Chi and kagome gave sango a look and sango smiled. Hideki came up to chi. "Damn girl you can sure as hell throw a hit", he said. "Thank you", she said. "Hey yo good job kagome", he said. Kagome smiled. "Ill see yall later", he said.

At lunch kagome, sango, and chi went through the lunch line. Then they took a seat at their usually table. "This is where you usually sit", kagome said. "Who else sits here", chi asked. "Ayame, yumi, koga, and hideki", sango said. she threw in his name at the very end to get chi excited. A blush crept to chi's cheeks. "Oh", she said. "Here they come now", kagome said. the group came and sat down. Ayame sat across from sango. Koga across from kagome. Hideki across from chi and yumi beside hideki. "Hey kagome", koga said. "What up koga", kagome said and continued to each her lunch. "Hey yall", Ayame said. she looked over to chi. "You must be chi", she said. "Yes", chi said. "What up". "Hey chi", hideki said to her. she smiled and said "hey hideki". Yumi looked her up and down. She already didn't like her and she didn't even had a reason. "Hello", she said forcefully. Chi turned to yumi. "Hello", chi said as sweetly as she could force. She didn't like that bitch one bit. Probably because she had something she didn't. Hideki. "Congratulations chi and kagome", Ayame said. "You heard", kagome said. "Hell yeah. Everyone is talking about that shit", koga said. "Well kikyo started that shit", chi said. "You punched her first", Ayame said. "Yeah but I wouldn't have done it if she wasn't talking so much shit", she simply stated. "Good point", Ayame said. "Has anyone seen kikyo", sango asked. "I think someone said she went home. She probably wanted to hide that black eye", hideki said looking at chi. She blushed deeply. Yumi didn't like that shit one bit. "So hideki about Friday are we still going to that big party at the club right", she asked. Hideki looked at her confused. "No you said you were going with shimbo", hideki said.(I know it's a little different from the manga but it is a fanfiction) "I know but", yumi started. "So then go with shimbo", hideki said. "I was thinking of asking chi to go with me", he said. chi nearly had a damn heart attack

'_Oh shit' she found herself thinking._ "So will you go with me chi", hideki asked. Chi didn't answer. Kagome nudged her. "Huh", she said. "I asked will you go with me to the club Friday", he said. "Okay", chi said. she was blushing madly and kagome and sango noticed. "Well since were asking people out", koga started. Kagome held up her hand. "Nope. I already have a date", she said. "Who", koga asked. She looked at him. "None of your damn business. Sango gave kagome a look. "I'll explain later", she whispered.

"So you plan to go with my brother", sango said as the three girls sat in the limo. They were on the way to pick up inuyasha again. "Yeah", kagome said. she was a deep shade of red. "When are you gonna ask him", sango asked. "Later tonight", kagome said. "Well do you dog", sango said. "Wait a minute, who are you going with", kagome asked. "Your brother", sango said. "You already asked him!" kagome exclaimed. "Yeah. Unlike you and inuyasha, me and miroku have no trouble with having our feelings out in the open", sango said simply. Kagome shrugged. Sango did have a point. Kagome had noticed that sango and miroku were open with their feelings for each other. Then they turned to chi who was sitting quietly. "Like our school", kagome asked her. "Yeah it's a nice place", chi said. "What's the matter. You sure are quiet", sango said. "Nothings wrong I was just thinking of something", chi said. "What", kagome said. "I was thinking that we should give our crew a name and get tattoos to mark ourselves saying we belong to that crew", chi said. "I like that idea", kagome said. "Yeah me too", sango said. "And we should have colors", chi said. "Well my favorite color is white", kagome said. "Mine is black", sango said. "And mine is red", chi said. "Well then those can be our colors", kagome said. "So what should our name be", sango asked. Chi thought for a minute. "The pussy pound", she said. kagome and sango looked at her. "What", kagome said. "WE aint givin up nothing", sango said. "Not until the time is right". "Eww I didn't even mean it like that", chi said. "Oh. Well the name is cute", kagome said. chi continued. "And we can get doggy paw print tattoos that say pussy above it and pound below it", chi said. "Why a paw", sango asked. "Cause dogs go to the pound", chi said. "Although we aint dogs". "Oh that's real cute chi!" sango said. "Where should we put the tattoo", kagome asked. They looked at chi. "You don't mind showing cleavage you", she asked them . "Hell naw", they said. "We should get right here", she said. she pointed to the top of her left breasts. "That says sexy", she said. sango and kagome looked at each other and nodded. "We definitely like you", they said. "And we should do it before the big party Friday", chi said. "Yeah", kagome said. "Chi girl. You are the best", sango said. chi pretended to be Miss America waving her hand in the air. "Well I do try", chi said. "We should do it tomorrow after school", sango said. the girls agreed. "And hey should we get it in black", kagome said. The girls once again agreed.

When inuyasha got into the limo he saw three smiling faces. "What the hell are you guys so happy about", he asked. They only shook their heads. Chi and sango turned their heads to the window. Kagome looked down at the car floor. Inuyasha took this as his chance to examine her. _'She stay looking fine. I swear it'._ Kagome was unaware that he was looking. She pulled her head up only to find him staring her down. She moved over to sit next to him.(she had to go across the car. If you've ever been in a limo you know what I'm talking about). "Hey inuyasha", she whispered only loud enough for him to hear. "Are you going to the big party at the Miko club Friday", she asked him. He thought for a minute. "Yeah", he said. "Well I was wondering if you would go with me", kagome asked. Inuyasha's heart leaped. But he never showed kagome his excitement.(come one its inuyasha okay) "Sure why not", he said. Kagome smiled. Then she resumed her seat. Inuyasha and kagome were unaware but chi and sango had heard everything. They looked at each other and smiled. Sango winked at chi. Chi winked back. Then they resumed their composure.

When they pulled in front of chi's house all three girls hopped out. "Sango you're going to her house", inuyasha asked. "Yeah", sango said. "Kagome is miroku home", inuyasha asked. Kagome thought for a minute. "Yeah he should be", she said. "I'll be at kagome's house", inuyasha told them and closed the limo door. The car pulled off down the street.(their houses are next door to each other but there houses are each so big that they take up a lot of room and there is a lot of space between them). The three girls entered chi's house in a fit of giggles. They were reflecting on inuyasha and kagome's little moment. "Damn kagome. You said later tonight. But you went straight for it", sango said. Kagome smiled. "I just wanted to get it over with", she said. Chi laughed and then looked around the house. It seemed empty. "Mommy I'm home", she called. "I'm in my office dear", her mother's voice said. Chi led them to her mother's work space. "Hey mama", she said. "What up baby girl", Kaikan said. "Mama this is kagome and this is sango", chi said. "Hello. You must be Sitoshi's daughter", Kaikan said pointing to kagome. "Yes I am", she said. "And you've got to be Ayi's daughter", Kaikan said pointing to sango. "Yes I am", she said. "Nice to meet you. I'll be down here if you need anything", Kaikan said. "Thank you miss", kagome said. "Oh just call me Kaikan", she said. "Ok. Thank you Kaikan", kagome said. They headed out the room. "Your mom is off the chain", sango said. "Yeah she's cool", kagome said. "Thanks", chi said. When the entered her room kagome plopped on the bed (she has a little fascination with it) and sang sat at the window sill. Chi took off her shoes and placed them neatly in her closet. "You keep your room neat", sango said. Sango was a total neat freak. "I don't like a lot of mess", chi said. Sango raised her hand and waved it in the air. "I feel you on that one", she said. Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't clean her room. Not that she had to because the maids did it, but kagome never really liked to clean. Chi looked at kagome. "I take it you don't like to clean", she said. "Hell naw girl", kagome said. Chi laughed and looked through her closet. "What are we gonna wear Friday", she asked. "We have to go shopping tomorrow after we get our tattoos", kagome said. "I don't want to wear something I already have". "I feel the same way", sango said. "Dido", chi said. They chatted for what seemed like forever. "Oh my god its dark", kagome said. "Yo I lost track of time. I have to help daddy with some stuff". "Yeah and I have to do my homework", sango said. Chi and kagome looked at sango as if she was crazy. "What. Just cause we're popular doesn't mean our grades have to be bad", sango said. "Yes it does", kagome and chi said simultaneously. Sango just rolled her eyes. "I'll see yall later", she said. She left and they could hear her footsteps all the way down the stairs. "You better get home too girl. For your daddy whoop your ass or something", chi said. "Girl please. My daddy can wait", kagome said. She looked at chi's face. It seemed sad. Then it hit her. Chi would be lonely without them there. She had no siblings and her mom was working. "Get some pajamas and your outfit for tomorrow. You are spending the night at my house", kagome said. Chi's head snapped up. "Really", she said her face glowing. "Yeah come on", kagome said. She walked over to her closet. She pulled out some pajamas and threw them at her. Then she helped chi pick out a cute outfit for school. She threw it in a bag and they headed to her house. When she got home her father, inuyasha, and miroku were all sitting in the dining room. "Hey", she said. They looked up at her. "Hey sweetie", her father said. "This is chi she just moved in next door", kagome said. "Nice to meet you chi", her father said. "Well were going upstairs", she said. "Have a nice time", her father said putting his head back into his work. He was having trouble deciding a color for the shirt he was planning to put on the line. Chi saw what he was doing and said "red". The man looked at her and smiled. "Thank you. That color is perfect for this style of shirt", he said. Chi smiled back and followed kagome up the stairs. When they entered kagome's room chi was amazed. Her room was so big. She had a white and black color scheme. "This is so cute!" chi said. "Thanks", kagome said. She threw her stuff in her closet. "For someone who doesn't like to clean up, your room is pretty neat", chi said. "Maids", kagome said. Chi nodded. "I'll show you the guest room", kagome said. She led her into the hallway. Then they walked down the hall way and turned left. "Here we go", she said. She opened the door to reveal a big room with a blue color scheme. "This is nice", chi said. "You have your own bathroom and everything", kagome said. "I'm going to take a shower and put on my pajamas", chi said. "Me too", kagome said. "Just come in my room when your done", she said. She left chi. Chi walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stripped down and got in.

**30 MINUTES LATER…..**

"Kagome you done yet", chi asked creeping into kagome's room. "Yeah come in", kagome said. She was sitting on her bed. She was wearing some black shorts with the word sexy on the back in white. Then she had on a white tank top. Chi had on some red shorts with the word cute on the back in black. She had on a black pajama tube top (made that up but it sounded cute so I went with it) "Wanna go down stairs. There is a fine ass boy I want to tease", kagome said. "Inuyasha", chi said. "Of course", kagome said. They both laughed. When they got to the edge of the stairs chi stopped. "What's the matter", kagome asked. "Nothing. Watch this", chi said. She hopped on the stair rail and slid down. At the very end she jumped up and did a triple back tuck. Then she landed in a perfect split. "Oh shit that was tight", kagome said. "Cheerleading", chi said with a shrug of her shoulders. She stood up. Kagome hopped up on the stair rail. She slid down. But her foot got caught it the rails and she flopped forward right into chi. "Aaaahhhhh!" she screamed. Chi and kagome tumbled to the floor. They were all tangled up. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Inuyasha and miroku rushed in to see what had happened. They found the two girls tangled up on the floor laughing uncontrollably. "What happened", inuyasha asked. Chi tried to explain through her laughter. But all inuyasha could here was "shit…split…foot caught in rails…fell on her ass". Inuyasha just sighed and he and miroku made their way to the girls. Inuyasha grabbed chi since she was on top and miroku got kagome. Once they were standing the laughter stopped. "Girl I am hungry", chi said. "I am too", kagome said. she took chi's hand and led her into the kitchen. The boys followed. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off kagome. Miroku couldn't take his eyes off chi. (he had no other choice. kagome was his sister and sango wasn't there. no he don't like her he just think she fine) chi and kagome bent over and began raiding the refrigerator. Chi found some lettuce, croutons, cheese, and raspberry vinaigrette dressing. She put the stuff on the counter. "Where are your bowls", she asked miroku. "Up there", he said pointing to the cabinet above her head. "Thank you", she said. she tried to reach up there. She couldn't reach. So she hopped up on the counter. She opened the cabinet. "Do ya'll want some too", she asked the boys. "Sure", miroku said. she pulled out four bowls and handed them down to kagome. "I don't know if I can get down", she said. "Do you need help", miroku asked. "Yes", chi said. "Fall back and I'll catch you", he said. Chi's eyes glazed as a memory flashed into her mind.

_"Aaaahhhhh", she said. chi fell off the balance beam and landed on her back. She cried out in agony. The last thing she saw was a face. A face twisted into an evil grin._

"Chi!" kagome yelled. Chi looked down at kagome. "What the", chi said. "Are you alright", kagome asked. "I don't know", chi said. "Fall back and I'll catch you", miroku said again. Chi was very hesitant. "I won't let you fall", he said. "We'll all catch you", kagome said. She, inuyasha, and miroku linked their arms together to catch her. Chi looked down at the chain of arms. Chi nodded her head. Then she let herself fall. Chi expected to feel hard floor. Pain. But instead she felt warm arms. She was being hugged. By who? It was kagome. "Kagome", chi said softly. "Chi what happened to you up there", kagome asked. "I don't know", chi said. "I had this flash back. Like a memory only I don't remember it", chi said. "Will you tell us? Chi pulled her face out of kagome's chest. Her face falling into her face. Kagome moved her hair to the side. Chi looked around like a scared rabbit. She looked at all the faces (look I know its only three but work with me) "Its okay chi. We wont hurt you", miroku said. "I know that", chi said. then she slowly told them of her flash back. "And you say you don't remember any of it", kagome said. Chi nodded. "I'm so confused", chi said. "Oh chi it's alright", kagome said. "No its not. You don't have memories like that unless they really happen", chi said. Miroku intervened. "So from my understanding someone let you fall", he said. "He said what you said. He said he would catch me when I fell. But when I saw his face. It wasn't that of concern. It was a face of evil. And I don't know what to do", chi said. Inuyasha knelt down and rubbed chi's back. (In a comforting way for all you nasty people out there) "I think of you like a sister. So if you need anything you can come to me", he said. Chi looked at him with teary eyes. "Really mean that", chi asked. "Of course", inuyasha said. Chi hugged inuyasha tightly. Kagome smiled at how sincere inuyasha was. She smiled at him when he looked at her. Then she mouthed "thank you". Inuyasha winked at her. "Are you alright now chi", kagome asked. "Yes. Thank you all", she said. "No problem. Now I want some salad", kagome said. "Coming right up", chi said. She smiled at all her friends. Then she realized something. "Where the hell is sango", she asked. "At home", inuyasha said. "By herself while everyone else is here. I'm going to get her", chi insisted. "You're gonna walk by yourself", kagome asked. "Miroku you should come with me", chi said. Miroku got her vibe and nodded. "Why him", inuyasha asked. "Hello were going to get sango. And that is miroku. Think about it", chi said. Inuyasha thought for a moment. Then it hit him. "Oh", he said. "You are so slow", kagome said. "Fuck you", he said. "Hurry back", kagome said. "I'm not to sure you want me to hurry", chi snickered. She and miroku laughed as they left the kitchen. "What the hell is so funny!" inuyasha yelled. He never got the answer. Only the closing of the front door. Kagome rolled her eyes and went to the refrigerator. "I am so thirsty. You want anything", she said. "Yeah", he said. Kagome pulled out some sprite. Then she reached up to the cabinet and pulled out two cups. She poured sprite into each of them. Then she handed a cup to inuyasha. "Thanks", he said. "No problem she said. She turned away from him. She was having a spas attack. _I can't believe I am in here with him all by myself_. Kagome turned to him. He had placed his drink down and was moving towards her. "Inuyasha", she whispered. "Yeah", he said softly. "What are you doing", she asked. Inuyasha pushed her against the refrigerator gently. He laced his fingers in hers and raised her arms above her head. "Inuyasha", she said. He placed his body on hers. Then his lips moved closer and closer to her. "You smell good", he said. "Thanks", kagome said biting down on her lip. Inuyasha nudged her nose with his and then pulled away. "What the hell", kagome said. "What", inuyasha said. "Aint no fuckin way you just did all that shit to leave me with nothing", kagome exclaimed. "Calm down kagome", inuyasha said. He smirked. Kagome walked over to him. She put her foot behind his foot. Then she pushed him causing him to fall. She hopped on top of him. "You aint getting off that easily", kagome said. "Really", inuyasha said. He grabbed kagome's arms and flipped her over. Now she was under him and he was on top (this is for all those kinky people out there) kagome cried out playfully. "Stop it", she said. She tried to fight him off, without much effort. Inuyasha easily over powered her. He pinned her arms down to the floor. "Sango told me about what you and chi did to kikyo", inuyasha said. Kagome stopped smiling. "What", she said.

Kagome pushed inuyasha off of her. "Where the hell did that come from? We weren't even talking about her", kagome said. Inuyasha was kikyo's ex. And kagome hated that fact. Of course inuyasha didn't know that. "Kagome are you okay", inuyasha asked. Kagome slid out from under him. Then she warily stood up. "Yeah. What about kikyo". She wanted to know why he had brought it up in the first place. "Well why did you do it", he asked. Kagome copped an attitude real quick. "Excuse me", she said with a mouthful of attitude. "Why did you do that to kikyo", inuyasha asked. "Why the hell is you so concerned about kikyo", kagome asked. "Kagome I just wanted to know", inuyasha said. Kagome held up her hand. She shook her head. "What the hell ever", she said. Then she left the kitchen. But before inuyasha could have a chance to go after her she poked her head back in the kitchen. "Oh and maybe you should take her to the club Friday. Since you're so damn concerned", she said. She ran up the stairs. "Kagome wait", inuyasha called. He ran after her. But before he could the door swung open. Chi, miroku, and sango bust in laughing. But they all stopped when they saw his face. Sango knew what had happened. "Why the hell did you say her name around kagome", sango said. "I…" he started. "What could have possibly happened that you needed to bring up kikyo"? Chi tensed immediately. "Where's kagome", she asked. Inuyasha was scared at how angry she sounded. "Upstairs most likely", miroku said. She pushed inuyasha out the way and stalked up the stairs. She was followed closely behind by sango. "Kagome", sango said. "Sango", kagome said. Sango and chi emerged into the room. "What up", kagome said angrily from the bed. "Don't worry abut it", chi said. "OH you can best believe I aint worried about his stupid ass", kagome said. "I'll just go with koga". "Kagome you know good and damn well that you don't want to do that", chi said. "Well I guess we can't always do what we want to", kagome said. "I wanted to go to the club with inuyasha this Friday but I can't". Chi wasn't backing down. "In this case you can you're just choosing not to", chi said. "How the hell can I still go to the club with a boy who is stuck on his ex", kagome said. "Go down there and talk to him now", chi said. Kagome stood up. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do", kagome said. "I'm your friend", chi said. Kagome's tension eased. "I'm sorry chi", she said. "Don't worry about it", chi said. She gave kagome a hug. "Now go down there and show him that he don't need that bitch", chi said. Kagome nodded and started towards the door. When she opened it inuyasha was standing there. "Oh"g


End file.
